


Tea for His Majesty

by dracomalfoys



Series: Huxloween 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, daily challenge, soft kylux is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoys/pseuds/dracomalfoys
Summary: Ben wants his favorite fall beverage and Hux grumbles the whole time, basically.





	

“I’m not going.” Hux said from his desk. Ben rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t do that, I just don’t feel like going to a café and buying over priced coffee.”

“Not a café, I want to go to Starbucks and not a coffee either.” Ben said. Hux looked at his boyfriend, exasperated.

“Then what?”

“A pumpkin spice latte.” Hux scrunched up his nose. “Oh no, you’re not shitting on pumpkin spice lattes are you? We’ll have to break up.”

“They’re too sweet. You’ll catch your death while drinking them. Have you even bothered to check how much calories they have?” He said and put his pen down, giving his full attention to Ben.

“Since when did you count calories, Armitage?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t.”

“Besides, you don’t have to get anything with me. I just want one.” Ben said.

Hux contemplated it. He technically was caught up with his homework so he could spare an hour or two to indulge his overgrown man-child. “Fine.”

Ben smiled wide and pecked Hux’s lips. “Awesome. I’ll go warm up the car. You get your stuff together.”

Hux huffed at the display of affection, but a small smile still tugged at his lips. Ben grabbed his keys from the table. “Hurry up.”

His boyfriend walked away and Hux focused on putting his binder and laptop back in his backpack.

When everything was nice and neat and he knew there was no chance that papers were going to be bent, he picked up his things and walked to the front of the library. He could immediately tell where Ben had parked, despite the fact that they had come together, because there was loud music blaring.

“Jesus, Ben, it’s been a minute.” Hux muttered under his breath. He walked to the car, got in, and immediately lowered the music. “You’re going to go deaf.”

“You can’t go deaf from that.” Ben shrugged and placed the car in reverse. “That’s illogical.”

“That’s what you think.”

Ben just shook his head and drove. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I could only be that lucky.” Hux said with a fake sigh. Instead of answering, Ben took one of his hands in his and brought it up to his lips. “What are you doing? Both hands on the wheel, Solo.”

“I’m trying to be romantic.” Ben said against Hux’s skin. “Appreciate it.”

Hux pulled his hand away. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t get us killed with your bad driving habits.”

“Alright, alright, your highness.” Ben dramatically placed his hand back on the wheel. “But, just so you know, I’m definitely holding your hand when we’re in line.”

“Why are you the way that you are?”

Ben smiled wide. “Because I know you’ll put up with it.”

“I don’t know why I do.”

“Because I give you head when you’re stressed out from school and make you breakfast so you don’t forget to eat.” He said. Hux smiled at him fondly. “Plus, no one else would put up with your hatred of pumpkin spice lattes.”

“I never said I hated them, I said they were too sweet and contained loads of calories.”

“So, if I were to buy you one, you’d drink it?” Ben asked.

“God, No. They’re awful.” Hux scrunched up his nose in disgust. Ben laughed. “I don’t know how you drink them. There are plenty of reasonable drinks at Starbucks.”

“Like what?”

“Like a tea or a refresher.” Hux said. “Reasonably priced and reasonable with the calories.”

“And they taste horrible.” Ben said.

“They do not.”

“They do.” Ben argued. He pulled into the parking lot and found a spot by the door. Hux unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his body toward Ben.

“You only say that because your taste buds are accustomed to that sugary mess.”

Ben turned off the car and unlocked the doors. “My taste buds are fine.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” He said and opened the door. “Now come on, or are you planning on staying in the car?”

Hux thought about it, just to be petty, but the weather wasn’t cooperating and Ben’s old car got cold quickly. “I’m coming.”

He got off the car and followed Ben into Starbucks. The place was pleasantly warm and despite all of Hux’s earlier arguments, he enjoyed the sweet aroma.

Ben, unfortunately, also kept his promise. His hand slipped into Hux’s the moment they stood in line. Luckily the line was a short one. “Are you going to want anything?”

Hux shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“You’re exasperating.” Ben said. “I’m getting you that ungodly, awful tea.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“I heard.” Ben rolled his eyes. “But, I refuse to let you get nothing.”

Hux sighed. “Fine.”

When it was their turn, Ben ordered his monstrosity and a tea. Hux ignored the total for their order, but knew that it was outrageous for only two beverages. He sometimes hated how Ben spent his money, but kept it to himself since it wasn’t his place to comment.

They found a table in the corner to sit at, all the while, Ben never let go of Hux’s hand. “I like this.”

Hux looked at his boyfriend, confused. “Like what?”

“Us. Being like this.” Ben squeezed his hand slightly.

“Oh.” He felt his face heat up.

“Yeah, maybe we should do it more often.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Hux said. Even though he didn’t really like publicly displaying his affection for Ben, it did make him happy to see Ben happy. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, though.

“Pumpkin spice latte and a tea for Ben?” Someone called from the counter. Ben reluctantly pulled his hand from Hux’s and went to get the drinks.

He decided to ignore how cold his hand felt. Ben came back with a bright smile. “Tea for his majesty and sugary death for me.”

Hux rolled his eyes and took his tea. “Thank you.”

Ben sat down and brought the cup up under his nose. He inhaled. “Ah, it smells like fall.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Hux said and took a sip from his tea.

“I’m convinced you’ve never actually tasted it.” Ben teased.

“So?”

“Armitage…” Ben set his drink down. “You’ve never actually tasted it, have you?”

“No.” He shrugged. Ben laughed. “What?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“What?” Hux asked.

“You never tasted it and you’ve only insulted it. You’re horrible.”

“I am not.” He said, indignantly.

“You are. I mean, I love you for it, but you are.” Ben shook his head. “You should taste it.”

“No thanks.”

“Taste it.” Ben moved the cup closer to Hux. Hux turned up his nose at it.

“No.”

“I’ll repay you.” Ben wiggled his eyebrows. Hux looked down at the drink. “It’ll be worth it even if you don’t like it.”

“How so?” Hux asked, but he was already setting down his own drink to pick up Ben’s.

“Here’s hardly the place to discuss such things.” Ben smirked as Hux brought the cup up to his lips. He hated to admit it, but the damn drink did smell like fall. “Go on.”

With a final sigh, he took a drink and though he was right, it was awfully sweet and sugary, he liked it. _Fuck_. Ben looked at him expectantly. “So?”

Hux took a look of disdain at his own drink. “You can have the tea, I’m keeping this.”

Ben laughed and smiled. “You’re horrible.”

“I’m not kidding.”

“I know, we can share.” Ben said, putting his hand over Hux’s free one. “We’ll be obnoxiously cute.”

“I absolutely cannot stand you.” Hux huffed.

“You say that all the time, but I’m inclined to think you’re only lying to save face in public. You say quite differently when we’re alone.” Ben smirked.

“Jesus, have some decorum, Ben.” But he smiled. “I love you, too, by the way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate soft kylux and I hate that I wrote this, BUT I hope y'all enjoyed it! Up next, BONFIRE!


End file.
